


Call

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [40]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin gets a call from home, and it starts others thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call

There was always a lot of chatter at the sabaac table; news from families and friends not present, good natured ribbing and jokes, complaints about the quality of the food on the new assignment. Wes was teasing Tycho, for the Alderaanian was losing quite badly, but remaining good natured about it, and Gavin was talking to Wedge about the possibility of leave and the call he had gotten from his father asking whether going home to visit family on Tatooine would be possible. Corran asked Gavin about the family he had met when they had been on the planet together, and for just a moment the other four pilots at the table shared a look that went mostly unnoticed.

For some of them home was a place they could never go back to visit, or live. Sometimes that meant it was thought of with longing and good memories, but also sadness at what was lost. As much as the survivors of Alderaan had lost there were refugee groups who were determined to recreate a home with each other, no matter where it might be. Tycho did not participate in such endeavors though. He had Winter, and his friends, and that was enough for now.

For some home was a place that had been destroyed because the people that had made it a home were gone. Corellia was a place that could be considered home, but it wasn’t really where Wedge grew up. Gus Treta Station, with his parents, was his real home until they died and the station was damaged by that fire. The Corellian system was a large one though, and while he could fantasize about living on one of the planets or moons one day, it wouldn’t happen with the current political groups in control of the government. One day there might be a place he could call home again, but he still had to find his sister, and there was so much work left to do before he could settle somewhere.

For some others home was a place they had left behind, not feeling like it was ever welcoming or very happy. It was what one ran from to become the person they felt they should become, whatever path that might require. Hobbie had no desire to see Ralltiir again, so he didn’t go back even when he could. There was nothing back there to make him feel as though it were home. His home was flying, and with his friends in the Rogues, and it never mattered where they were as long as they were flying together.

For some home was a place to think of fondly, but never have quite enough time to visit. Calls home took the place of personal leave on the planet. Those ties were never quite severed, but each contact only proved how you no longer fit into your family or the place where you grew up. Wes talked to his family, very occasionally, and found that as he got older he was happier away from home because he could never have made a very good farmer. His horses would have been wild and his fields just a place to tie him to the ground. It may have been home but he didn’t belong there; after all he had done for the Rebellion and the New Republic, Wes wasn’t sure if he belonged anywhere except with his squad.

Wedge cleared his throat, and continued the game by laying down his bet. Corran and Gavin stopped talking long enough to watch the new action, before adding their own. “We’ll have leave again soon, Gavin, you can tell your father that you’ll be going home.”


End file.
